


TTS drabbles - Vow fufilled

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [7]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OT3, tallas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041





	TTS drabbles - Vow fufilled

Rune stands on the end of the beach where the waves lap at his bare feet and turns around one last time. This was it - the last part of his deal to ensure New Atlantis and the world would survive. He had said his goodbyes already but his heart tugged for one last look, on the hill stood his kids, so grown up and yet still his kids with Corrine and Queenie and on the beach-

"Addam - Brand . . ." They had come up so silently he hadn't noticed. 

"Hero we-" The look in Addam's eyes was different than it had been this morning - no less sad but more - perhaps more understanding. "We know you have to but-"

"-we couldn't let you go alone, even if this is as far as we can go." Brand finished and oh Gods it was always so good to hear them so in synch but this hurt - walking away from a life where he had this everyday hurt. Still, there was no other way. 

"I love you both." He rushed out, they had all said it so many times but once more was always good. Behind him, the sun began to sink into the ocean and with it, his time was up. "Take care of each other tallas - until we meet again on the River." He said not bothering to hide the tears as he stepped backward into the ocean. It soothed some tiny part of him to see Brand rest his head on Addam's shoulder. Then Addam took Brand’s hand in his, brought their twined fingers to his lips first, then to Brand’s as they blew him a kiss.

Rune reached up to catch it with a soft smile just as he faded away.

_______

Brand used to run on the beach every morning that weather (and his husbands's cuddling habits) allowed. These past three years, however-

"Thought I'd find you here," Addam says like he figured it out rather than felt it through their bond, before sitting down in the sand next to him in the sand. It's early, the sky is still lavender-gray and the world around them is quiet. Without even thinking about it Addam slips his and into Brand's open waiting palm and rests his head on his shoulder. 

They've spent a lot of mornings on the beach this way sharing quiet moments in the places that they felt closest to Rune. Addam can feel the first rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon when Brand's heartbeat spikes suddenly and he's on his feet so quickly it nearly throws them both off balance as Brand tugs him up. 

"What's-?" 

"Look." Brand whispers in a voice so soft and disbelieving that it almost gets lost in the wind. 

Addam looks out over the ocean and hears an echo of the noise he must have made before he's being pulled along by Brand into the soft dawn waves. 

Brand reaches him first, just by a second, and combined with Addam's momentum it's a wonder they don't all go crashing into the water. Rune's grip on him is just short of painful and there's something like shocked laughter threatening his voice when he says their names.  
"Are you real?" comes tumbling out of Addam's mouth before he can think about it. This feels so real the wind, the cold of the water - the way the sun rising with Rune is just blinding 

"I think so - oh gods I hope so - I missed you," Rune says running a hand through Brand's hair as Brand tries to hide his face in Rune's chest. He looks the same as the day they last saw him - three years ago walking away to fulfill a Vow. 

"You're really back? For good?" it's mumbled but Brand pulls away to look at him properly a moment later. "You can stay right?" 

There's wetness in Rune's eyes but it feels like happiness. "Yeah. The Lady found me again and told me it wasn't my time yet - so she sent me back. I'm back I swear I v-"  
Addam's finger landed on his lips. 

"No more vows - just stay." He asks. Rune looks at him for a moment then nods and surges forward to kiss him.


End file.
